Behind the Telescope: The Abduction of Bella Goth
by ElectraFly17
Summary: Kacey thinks that she saw Bella Goth, who was abducted by aliens, at a local mall. While trying to get the full story, she faces the problems of mysterious alien encounters, a skanky French maid, a sparking romance involving herself, and a stalker.


_**Behind the Telescope**_

_The Abduction of Bella Goth_

A Fanfiction of "The Sims 2," by ElectraFly17

_Preface:_

_Lillith and I were at the mall to buy clothing for the new school year. She was known for her dark sense of style, and this semester I planned to be taken under her wing for the sake of my wardrobe. It's not taking advantage of her if she's my best friend. She would do the same thing to me and neither of us would mention anything about it._

_"Kacey, try this on," Lillith held up a black plaid mini-skirt dangling with small silver chains. I reached my hand out to take it, but then pulled it back. She looked at me skeptically. "Dude, what's wrong?"_

_"Nina would die if I brought that home with me." I sighed heavily, thinking about my over-protective mother. Her fear of unplanned pregnancies (like mine, for example) didn't allow me to show any skin above my knees. I envied Lillith as she held the skirt in my face. As she went to try it on for herself I knew that her family was too screwed up to care. My faded jeans would have to make it through another year._

_As I stood outside of the dressing room, Lillith's shirt flew over the door. I grabbed it and threw it back. Soon enough, Lillith came out looking like the death dealer herself. Her lip piercing seemed to match the silver chains perfectly, and her dark red hair went with the plaid of the skirt fabric. I smiled as she turned in front of the mirror. "I'll let you borrow it," Lillith said. "So I'm definitely buying this. While I change, can you get me a pretzel?"_

_I grabbed my purse and left the store, heading for the crowded food court of Pleasantview Mall. At the nearby pizza stand I saw Dustin, the boyfriend of Lillith's twin sister Angela. I had liked him since I first moved into the neighborhood from Strangetown, home of the aliens and the place where they shot Area 51. Dustin used to walk through my backyard to the bus stop before he got a car, and he would trample over Nina's tulips. I would watch from my bedroom window as Nina would usually run outside with gardening gloves and a watering can screaming bloody murder. His angelic face showed the apathy that I lacked as he walked right past my mother._

_Seeing Dustin was the highlight of my shopping trip. Instead of waiting in line for a pretzel, I stood behind a pillar and just watched him flip pizza dough into perfectly large circles. Then he cut a slice of another pizza and handed it to a woman standing in front of the cash register. She had long dark hair, a few shades darker than mine, and wore a standard red business suit. I was intrigued by how familiar she seemed, and when she glanced at me I knew exactly who she was._

_My first reaction was to bolt across the food court and stop her, for she had paid and was heading out the nearest exit. I walked fast past a mall cop and then started to run as I saw the last trace of red disappear around the sliding door. I found myself outside in the parking lot, but I lost her. After examining the insides of all the passing cars, I turned and went back inside. _

_Dustin stared at me. He saw me running like a maniac after a grown woman right in the middle of the food court. I gained my composure and smiled. "Isn't it a little too early to be harassing my customers?" He smiled back as I walked up to the counter. His uniform red and green hat signified that the pizza stand was how he could afford his used car. I ignored his question of good humor and remembered that the woman in red was his customer._

_"Do you know who that woman was?" I asked severely._

_He raised an eyebrow, sensing something was up. "No, but she likes anchovies and garlic sauce on her pizza." He laughed, wiping the pizza grease on a dish rag. _

_Both of my hands fell on the counter. "You don't understand. That was Bella Goth!"_


End file.
